Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-182.52.28.168-20190602062530/@comment-188.92.0.195-20190709085757
@BigRobot6 Well, we just don't know many things about the Dragon Lords of that time or that much about the EGK either. For all we know, EGK could have had a dedicated Cleric player and maybe some cash shop items who could simply revive his/her comrades if one would fall in an odd fight here and there or just heal them if they weren't killed quick enough. The automated resurrection could have kicked in when they started fighting each other and couldn't rely on that Cleric to revive them anymore. So who said that they didn't lose any players and NPCs in the fights with the more powerful Dragon Lords (that they could revive after or during the fights)? As for Dragon Lords. Back during the times of WN Maruyama apparently said that the Platinum Dragon Lord wasn't that strong/old compared to the Dragon Lords of past. And yet even then he apparently left a comment saying that if Shalltear were to end up in the New World alone/without Ainz, she would go on a rampage, destroy PDL's country and die in a fight with him (I don't remember if he said that the PDL would end up dead too or not). He even wrote a short story about Shalltear being hit by his ultimate attack. Considering what we know about the rest of the Argland Council State's Dragon Lords (none of them is of higher level than the Captain of Black Scripture), it would be safe to say that it was a one-on-one fight for both Tsar and Shalltear, with some bloodsacks for Shalltear to replenish her HP on the side. We also don't know if the Dragon Emperor, the strongest of them if we go by the title and who summoned the game elements and players into his fantasy world, is dead at all. He must be (or have been) over level 100. We also don't know how hard the DLs were hit by the corruption of the Wild Magic which most likely started even before the EGK started killing them. Maybe the modern True Dragon Lords have it easier since they know about the corruption and learned how to properly cast even with it affecting their spells. All in all, I think if there were any retcons about their strength they were probably way older than the bonus novel and its depiction of Cure Elim. Maruyama said that even now the New Worlders have enough power to have been able to seal Nazarick's threat if Ainz had started acting like the Eight Greed Kings right off the bat instead of being careful (would be swell to have a link to that original comment but at least some people on the Internet now (mis)interpret that as him saying if ALL the New Worlders have joined forces as Nazarick appeared they would be able to seal it, there's a BIIIIIIG difference there). As for protective layers theory, Cure Elim would have to be INCREDIBLY lucky for the spell to penetrate ALL of the zombies and stop RIGHT before touching the Dragon Lord himself. And that info not being on the wiki page... The editors just don't know exactly why he survived, that's all. I just go for the likeliest theory in my opinion, that it was the Wild Magic's protection. What a wall of text, it's becoming harder to reply.